After A Minute - Chanyeol
by CosmiChen
Summary: Kejadian setelah perjanjian satu menit. /EXO /Chanyeol x Someone :3 /YAOI /Romance /Flashback everywhere as always /Read and Review juseyoh!


Title : After A Minute

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Author : mandaa_ssi

Genre : Romance, Drama, Flashbacking as always

Summary : Kejadian setelah satu menit.

Little AN : Yeorobuuun! Ane comeback again! Setelah hamper putus asa gegara si Cabe Baekhyun, akhirnya author putuskan untuk buat FF lagi! Meski dengan males2 an, jadilah FF Gaje ini! Yang penting tujuannya adalah hibur kalian semua! ^^ Baca FF ini sambil dengerin SuJu M – After A Minute yeth!

_Oneshoot_

_Don't forget to Review and Comment!_

_Light presents_

_After A Minute_

Seoul, Pukul 17.30. kst.

Terlihat banyak manusia yang sedang beraktivitas, mulai dari pulang ke rumah atau melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol ini. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus, untuk menunggu bus datang tentunya.

Breees!~

Tanpa terpredeksi, ternyata hujan turun sore ini. Hujan cukup deras dan mau tak mau Chanyeol harus berhenti sejenak dari acara berjalannya untuk berteduh.

'Hah, kenapa harus hujan segala? Deras pula..' batin Chanyeol sambil menatap jam tangan Swatch yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya.

Sekarang Chanyeol tengah berteduh di depan sebuah toko bunga yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui apa itu. Sudah dibilang, kan, Chanyeol hanya sekedar berteduh.

Pemuda itu tampak melihat-lihat sekitarnya sembari menunggu hujan reda.

Pluk~

'Apa ini?' batin Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah kertas brosur berada di depannya. Awalnya, sih, Chanyeol tidak terlalu perduli, namun akhirnya Chanyeol memungut kertas itu.

Membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan mulai membaca isi kertas brosur itu.

'Pameran Lukisan Timbul. Gangnam Street 8-A..-

-Gedung itu?' batin Chanyeol menatap pada bangunan yang tampak ramai di seberang jalan sana.

Tertarik. Dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menyebrangi jalan raya di depannya untuk menuju gedung itu. Tampaknya cukup menarik, tidak salah, kan, kesana sembari menunggu hujan? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang.. Selamat menikmati pameran di dalam.." ucap seorang agasshi ramah sembari memberi Chanyeol sebuah kertas yang merupakkan petunjuk-petunjuk apa saja yang ada di dalam pameran itu.

Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu. Matanya melihat-lihat sekitar isi gedung pameran itu.

Lukisan-lukisan indah dengan aksen timbul tepanjang dengan rapih di dinding-dinding pameran itu. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Dia kini tengah berhenti di depan sebuah gambar dengan judul "Sunset". Gambar itu menampakkan lautan dengan matahari akan tenggelam di tengahnya. Matahari itu agak tertutup dengan jembatan yang ada di laut itu.

Laut biru. Kontras dengan langit yang bewarna Oranye. Perbedaan yang dingin dan yang hangat. Mirip bagai Air dan Api. _Perfection_..

Chanyeol mulai meraba gambar itu. Dirasakannya gambar itu tampak nyata sehingga dia sendiri merasa dapat menyentuh bahkan memegangnya.

'Ah, lukisan ini sangat indah..' pikir Chanyeol.

Refleks Chanyeol meraba sakunya untuk sekedar mengecek dompetnya..

'Cih, untung aku belum gajian!' batin Chanyeol sambil menyengir lebar, tampak idiot.

Kalian pasti tau, apabila ada uang pasti kalian akan membelikan uang itu pada sesuatu yang kalian inginkan atau butuhkan. Begitu pula apa yang di fikirkan seorang Park Chanyeol ini.

Mengingat hanya tinggal ada beberapa lembar uang won di dompetnya, yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk membayar naik bus, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin membeli lukisan indah yang ada di depannya itu, kan.

Dan juga Chanyeol belum mengambil beberapa uang di ATMnya untuk mengisi dompetnya itu. Sekedar keberuntungan kecil untuk menghemat uang.

Setelah puas berkutat dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada gendung pameran itu.

Chanyeol berjalan santai sembari sesekali ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang di putar di dalam gedung itu.

Duuk!

Seperti ada sebuah tongkat yang menyandung kakinya dari belakang. Chanyeol pun menoleh untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, Jeongsahamnida.. Jeongsahamnida.. Deo gwenchana?" dan ia di sambut oleh pemandangan seorang namja berkulit putih halus sedang membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada dirinya.

"Ah, nde, gwenchana.." balas Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol menatap wajah namja itu sekilas lalu kembali membiarkannya.

Chanyeol pun kembali melihat pada gambar-gambar yang terpajang.

Ya! Chankamman!

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan namja tadi kembali terlintas di fikiran Chanyeol. Ya, namja berkulit putih mulus yang menabrakkan tongkat, entah apa pada kaki Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sekedar untuk melihat namja itu kembali. Namun.. Nihil.

Namja tadi menghilang. Chanyeol pun sedikit menjinjit-jinjitkan kakinya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk sekedar melihat namja tadi. Tapi tetap, namja berambut brown itu sepertinya menghilang.

'Heum, sepertinya dia sudah pergi..-Yah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya?' batin Chanyeol.

Mengendikkan bahunya, Chanyeol pun kembali membalikkan badannya, meneruskan perjalanan serta tujuannya kesini. Sekedar melihat-lihat gambar..

'Tempat Pelelangan'

Dan tulisan yang terpajang di sebuah pintu itu pun menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berniat berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi..

Tempat Pelelangan, kan?

Artinya di dalam sana akan terjadi kegiatan jual-beli. Teringat kembali Chanyeol akan kondisi dompetnya tadi. Tapi..

'Ah, _who cares?_ Disini, kan, tempat pameran, untuk melihat-lihat! Masuk saja!' tercetuslah kata-kata itu yang membuat Chanyeol dengan PDnya memasuki tempat pelelangan itu.

Ckleek~

Dan Chanyeol pun benar memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sebuah panggung kecil di dalam ruangan itu serta sebuah podium yang tampaknya tempat pembawa acara yang akan memimpin berlangsungnya acara itu.

Chanyeol pun memilih sebuah tempat duduk agak tengah namun di belakang. Semua tempat tampaknya cocok bagi Chanyeol, mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"Test Test!" ucap sang pembawa acara agak mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Nde, Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun penikmat lukisan sekalian.. Dengan saya Kim Yeong Shil (ngarang XD) yang akan membawa acara pelelangan beberapa gambar disini.. Mari kita segera saja mulai acaranya.." lanjut sang pembawa acara yang hanya di dengarkan Chanyeol.

Dan dengan itu acara pelelangan gambar-gambar pun dimulai...

Gambar Pertama..

Gambar Kedua..

Gambar Ketiga..

Begitu seterusnya sampai Gambar Keenam..

Dan yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat gambar-gambar yang telah di tampilkan di panggung itu dengan beberapa orang ber-uang yang sudah siap membeli gambar-gambar indah yang sudah di lelang serta di tawar tadi.

"Dan ini gambar ketujuh, atau gambar yang terakhir. Gambar dengan judul "Byeol" karya Team "Jung Stephanie". Silahkan di amati, harga tertinggi adalah yang di ambil!" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Satu juta won!"

"Satu setengah juta won!"

Yah, begitu seterusnya.. Tawaran tawaran itu semakin meninggi saja. Chanyeol diam, dia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

"Ehm ,permisi, anda tuan berkacamata yang berada di barisan tengah agak belakang.."

Letak kursi Chanyeol, kan? Chanyeol juga berkacamata. Merasa dirinya di panggil, Chanyeol pun menatap ke arah sang pembawa acara yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nde, waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang pembawa acara yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Dari tadi tampaknya anda hanya diam? Apakah anda tidak tertarik pada lukisan-lukisan yang tadi di tampilkan?" tanya sang pembawa acara itu dengan tampang yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Gotcha!

"Tidak.. Sepertinya saya kurang tertarik. Ah, sepertinya pada pertemuan lainnya saya akan membeli gambarnya. Permisi.."

Tidak tertarik? Kurang tertarik? Ucapan yang sangat berbalik dengan faktanya! Jelas Chanyeol sangat ingin memiliki gambar-gambar itu, namun..

Haruskah Chanyeol berkata blak-blakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki uang?

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju pada pintu keluar 'Ruang Pelelangan' itu. Meninggalkan sang pembawa acara yang tertegun pada jawaban Chanyeol.

Persetan dengan semua itu, Chanyeol tetap keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, melihat-lihat gambar di pameran itu tentu saja.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah gambar. Gambar yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Yap, gambar sebuah 'mesin waktu'. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap lama gambar itu.

Terpesona dengan sangat sampai Chanyeol dibuat penasaran. Dan Chanyeol melihat keterangan tentang gambar itu..

'Judul _Time Machine_. Di tampilkan sejak tanggal 21:07:14. Karya Byun Baekhyun'

Lukisan baru, ya? Heum, bagus.. Artinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu tertinggal. Dan.. Apa?

Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan sedikit mengelap membersihkan kaca pada kacamatanya itu dengan ujung bajunya.

Kacamata itu bersih, dan Chanyeol memakai kacamata itu lagi. Chanyeol kembali melihat tulisan keterangan itu. Dahinya berkerut. Alisnya bertaut.

Byun...

Baekhyun.

Deg!

Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan sebentar kedua matanya.. Byun Baekhyun.. Nama itu..

Sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun.. Adalah nama..

Sahabat kecil nan lama Chanyeol yang sudah lama.. Menghilang..

Ingatannya kembali saat dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 _Elementary School_. Chanyeol tidak ingat dan tidak tahu pasti mengapa dan kemana sahabat kecilnya.

'Di hari terakhirnya mereka bersama bermain di sebuah taman. Hari menjelang malam. Mereka pulang.. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol tidak mengingat apa apa lagi. Esoknya Chanyeol tidak melihatnya lagi dan untuk seterusnya.'

Dan memikirkan itu membuat kepala serta mata Chanyeol berdenyut sakit.

'YAA! Park Chanyeol! Ini, kan, Korea! Banyak pasti yang memiliki nama itu, tidak hanya.. Dia kan? Rekan kerjamu saja ada yang bernama Kim Taeyeon dan Yoona! Nama yang mirip personil _Girls' Generation_ kan?'

Seakan malaikat berbisik kepadanya, Chanyeol kembali membuang pemikiran tentang nama itu dan Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan gambar di depannya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju gambar itu. Mencoba meraba aksen timbul yang terdapat pada gambar itu. Namun..

Sreet!~

Tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain yang kebetulan juga sedang menonton gambar itu.

Loh?

Itu kan namja tadi? Namja yang menabrakkan tongkatnya pada kaki belakang Chanyeol, yang sempat menyita perhatian Chanyeol sebentar.

"Ah, jeongsahamnida.." ucap namja itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, nde.. Kau namja yang tadi, kan?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Jogiyo, namja tadi? Siapa ya?" tanya namja berkulit seputih susu itu sembari berusaha menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi, namja itu hanya menatap Chanyeol hanya sebatas dadanya saja.

Chanyeol pun membalas menatap wajah namja mungil itu juga. Dan seakan terhipnotis..

Chanyeol terus menatap pada wajah namja di hadapannya ini.

'Manis. Apakah benar dia seorang namja? Dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi seperti namja pada umumnya. Rambut dark brown itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Mengapa dia begitu..'

"Jogiyo.."

Dan ucapan itu seakan membuyarkan fantasi-fantasi yang terlintas di otak Chanyeol.

"Ehem.. Gwenchana.." jawab Chanyeol berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

Dan mereka kembali hanyut pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang kembali menatap lukisan itu. Dengan namja manis di sebelah Chanyeol yang juga menatap lukisan itu.

"Jogiyo, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang lukisan ini?" tanya namja manis itu.

Merasa di beri pertanyaan, Chanyeol pun menjawab..

"Lukisan ini.. Indah.."

"..."

"Seindah dengan nama pembuatnya.." lanjut Chanyeol

"Yap, lukisan ini memang indah, ya.." jawab namja itu dengan lembut sembari mengarahkan tangannya untuk kembali meraba lukisan timbul itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di sampingnya itu.

Deg!

Wae? Mengapa hati Chanyeol seakan berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat namja di sebelahnya saat ini.

Mata sipit itu.. Sedikit melengkung kebawah, memperlihatkan bulan sabit terbalik, _eye-smile _terindahnya..

Hidung mungil itu.. Tampak akan sangat pas apabila bersentuhan dengan hidung lancip Chanyeol..

Pipi chubby dengan sedikit rona merah.. Melengkapi kesempurnaan wajah namja manis itu..

Bibir soft pink itu..

Hei! Mengapa dia..

"_Hei, Mengapa kau sangat manis?"_

"_Ya! Aku namja__ bukan yeoja! __ Aku tampan! Kau juga mengapa telingamu sangat panjang.. Seperti Dobi! Kkk!"_

"_Ya! Berhenti kau!"_

!

Glek! Glek!~ Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menghapus sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya itu.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan namja itu.. Memperhatikannya.. Namja manis yang sedang meraba gambar timbul di depannya. Terus memperhatikannya.. Namun, Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol sudah sangat lama memperhatikannya, namun..

Mengapa namja itu tidak merasa risih atau terganggu sama sekali? Mengapa juga dari tadi namja itu hanya meraba-raba lukisan itu?

Tak bergeming..

Tampak sekali Chanyeol memandangi namja itu tanpa berkedip. Memandangi bagaimana namja itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas lukisan itu. Bermenit-menit Chanyeol terus melakukannya.

"Areumdawo.."

Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa namja itu sangat indah.

"Nde?" tanya namja itu dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, mungkinkah malaikat mungil itu menyadarinya..

"..." Chanyeol tak menjawab

"Jogiyo?"

"Ah, ani gwenchana.." dan Chanyeol yang sudah sadar dari fantasinya pun menjawab pernyataan namja itu.

"Ah, aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu, mengapa sedari tadi kau seperti... Melamun?" tanya namja mungil itu

Diam.

Chanyeol diam. Tidak mungkin untuk Chanyeol menjawab bahwa sedari tadi dia melamunkan namja manis di depannya itu.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit memikirkan hutang-hutangku yang menumpuk."

Dan itu jawaban Chanyeol.

Sungguh jawaban yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu merasa sedikit aneh dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Oh.."

Namja mungil itu hanya ber-oh ria sembari memajukkan bibirnya, tampak imut, membuat siapun ingin mencium bibir manis itu, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakan habis bibir itu.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas tangan namja itu. Tangan putih berjari lentik yang sedang menari di atas lukisan itu. Ah! sebuah pertanyaan terlintas difikirannya.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Naega?" tanya namja manis itu sembari menunujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu.."

"Ah, kalau denganku kau boleh bertanya apa saja.. Kau ingin bertanya apa memang?" tanyanya ramah. Namja ini terlihat sangat terbuka.

Chanyeol berfikir bahwa kehidupan namja ini pasti sangat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Senyum dan raut kebahagiaan selalu tergurat di wajah malaikatnya. Dia ramah dan terbuka, yang pasti membuat siapapun nyaman bersamanya.

Ah! Chanyeol teringat pertanyaannya. Segera saja Chanyeol menanyakannya pada makhluk manis itu.

"Mengapa sedari tadi kau terus dan hanya meraba-raba seluruh permukaan lukisan ini?"

"..." Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab dan memulai pembicaraan. Dua duanya hanya terdiam.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya namja pendek itu datar.

"Ah? Eh? Heoh? K-kau keberatan? Jeo-jeongsahamnida.. Lupakan saja per-tanyaan aneh ku ba-barusan.." jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Diam..

Dan lagi-lagi hening. Sampai..

"Hahahahahaaaa!" tawa yang cukup keras itu terlontar dari bibir mungil namja manis itu.

"Ya.. W-waee? Mengapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Seperti tidak mendengar, mengabaikan lebih tepatnya, namja mungil nan imut itu terus saja tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja dia meneteskan air matanya. Yang jelas tampak mengalir di sudut mata sabitnya. Membuat Chanyeol kaget setengah mati.

"Y-ya, gwenchana? Mengapa kau tertawa? Sampai menangis begitu? Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, panik sebetulnya, sembari mendekati namja itu.

"H-ha.. Nde.. Nan gwenchana.. Dirimu yang lucu! Hahahaha.." ujar namja imut itu.

"Hah? Diriku? Naega wae? Emang aku ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Hahah.. Tadi.. Kau sepertinya tampak sangat gugup ya?" tanya namja itu sambil menggerakkan jemarinya mengusap air matanya.

"Ya mengapa kau bertanya? Iya jelas tadi aku gugup.. Karena.. Karena.." ucap Chanyeol menggantung.

"Karena.. Karena apa?" tanya namja itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh, demi apapun, Chanyeol sangat ingin memiliki (?) namja imut di depannya ini.

"Karenaakumencintaimudansangatinginmemilikimu" ujar Chanyeol ngawur. Mungkin kalian menganggapnya bercanda. Namun itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol utarakan.

"NDEE? Mwosun suri ya? Kau berbicara terlalu cepat atau kupingku yang salah ya?" tanya namja itu polos.

"Haha.. Kau tidak salah.. Aku yang salah.." ujar Chanyeol garing. Dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan namja imut di depannya itu.

"Jadi.. Tadi aku gugup.. Karena.. Ehm.. Sepertinya kau tidak suka ketika aku bertanya 'pertanyaan' tadi.." ujar Chanyeol sambil menekan penuh (?) kata 'pertanyaan' tadi.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu tadi.. Karena pertanyaanmu sangat unik! Menurutku.. Haha.." jawab namja kecil itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mengerti jawaban makhluk di depannya ini.

"Haah.. Kau ingin aku menjelaskan pernyataan ku tadi apa ingin aku menjawab pertanyaan mu yang tadi?" tanya namja itu memberi 2 pilihan untuk Chanyeol dengan memasang tampang seserius mungkin. Namun akan selalu menjadi imut jika kau melihatnya dari mata Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi saja.." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Geurae.. Kau menanyakan mengapa aku hanya meraba-raba lukisan ini.. Dan jawabannya.. Karena dengan cara itu aku bisa merasakan arti dari sebuah seni timbul itu sendiri. Dengan cara itu juga aku dapat merasakan keindahan dan kenyataan dari lukisan timbul ini.." jawab namja mungil itu mantap. Membuat Chanyeol menatap takjub namja itu.

"Wow.. Kau begitu tahu tentang hal seperti itu.. Darimana kau mempelajarinya? Kau begitu hebat.." puji Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus.

"Haah.. Tidak juga.. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal seperti yang kau maksud itu.. Itu hanya sebuah kebiasaanku.. Kau dapat merasakan keindihan dan kenyataan dari sebuah lukisan timbul dengan cara merabanya..-"

"Aku sudah merabanya tapi ya tetap saja seperti itu.. Gambarnya tak akan berubah.." jawab, lebih tepatnya potong Chanyeol sebelum namja mungil itu menuntaskan perkataannya.

"Eeeiii! Kau memotong pembicaraanku! Aku kan belum selesai berbicara! Cara yang tadi kau katakan itu salah! Pantas kau tidak akan mendapatkan keindahan dan kenyataan dari gambar ini! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakkan padamu bagaimana cara yang benar! Tetapi kau memotong pembicaraanku! Ya sudah aku tidak jadi memberitahukannya!" ketus namja mungil itu tanpa henti.

Chanyeol terbengong. Tuhan memang adil adalah yang sekarang difikiran Chanyeol. Ya, Tuhan adil, dia menciptakan makhluk kecil ini dengan fisik bak malaikat mungil nan suci namun ternyata malaikat versi ini memiliki kekurangan, yaitu cerewetnya.. -_-

Sebuah poin plus untuk mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan namja kecilnya dulu.. Mereka tampak mirip baik sifat juga penampilan. Hah.. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.. Matanya berdenyut lagi.

"Hei! Kau kemana?" tanya namja mungil itu, mengagetkan Chanyeol, karena merasa dia tak mendengar suara bass Chanyeol lagi.

"Hei.. Aku disini.. Aku hanya.. Terdiamsebentar.. Mencobamencernaocehancerewetmubarusan.."

"Haah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya namja imut itu karena lagi lagi Chanyeol menyambungkan kalimatnya tanpa spasi.

"Haha.. Tidak.. Sebenarnya aku ingin tau cara yang kau katakan 'benar' itu.." jawab Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh.. Cara itu.. Aku tidak mau memberi tahumu! Kau tadi kan sudah memotong pembicaraanku!" tolak namja imut itu sembari mempoutkan bibirnya dan memutar badannya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Hei! Kau namja imut di seberang sana yang sedang dihadapan Chanyeol! Apakah kau tak sadar dengan tingkah menggemaskanmu itu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol sekali lagi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menerkammu? Huuh.. Makhluk itu..

"Heei.. Mianhae.. Kau marah? Nan mianhae.. Nan jeeooongmal mianhae.. Bbuing bbuiiing~" permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol beserta bonus bbuing bbuing aneh namun tetap terlihat imut itu.

Namja pendek itu segera membalikkan badannya menghadap pada Chanyeol. Dirinya mencoba menatap wajah Chanyeol, tetapi tetap. Dia hanya menatap sebatas dada Chanyeol saja.

"Hei! Apakah barusan kau melakukan bbuing-bbuing? Bisakah kau melakukannya sekali lagi?" pinta namja mungil itu.

"Tidak ada pengulangan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi... Noona~" jawab Chanyeol

Bluush~

"Yaak! Mengapa kau memanggilku Noona? Aku namja bukan yeoja! Aku tampan!" ambek namja itu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang marah, tampak _childish_.

'_Aku namja bukan yeoja! Aku tampan!..._'

Chanyeol tercegang. Bahkan ucapan mereka pun sama.

_Swing Never Never Give Up! Hee iyee yeaah!~_

Tiba tiba handphone Chanyeol berdering. Segera saja ia rogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda komunikasi itu. Dilihat handphone yang menunjukkan tulisan _'Taeyeon Noona Calling'_.

Diliriknya sebentar namja disampingnya. Nampaknya dia tidak akan terganggu. Saking sibuknya dengan dunianya. Chanyeol pun mengangkat telephonnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Noona?"

"….."

"Nde?"

"….."

"Ya ya ya! Wae?"

"….."

"Geurae nanti ku urus! Bye!"

Segera saja Chanyeol mematikan panggilan itu. Niat nya, sih, agar tidak terlalu lama mengganggu namja dibelakangnya. Saat dirinya memutar badan kebelakang…

Eh, kok namja imutnya malah sudah menghilang.

Chanyeol lesu. Jelas! Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan siapa nama namja itu. Karna sepertinya dia tertarik..

Dipandangnya gambar itu lagi.. Diusapnya gambar untuk terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Diliriknya jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 21.00

'Omo! Selama itu kah aku disini? Bahkan aku belum makan.. Pulang saja deh!' batin Chanyeol

Tanpa disadari ada seorang yeoja dibelakangnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan heran..

'Mengapa namja itu.. Mengusap-usap tembok, ya? Apa dia gila?' batin yeoja itu

Skip~

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang menikmati Coffee hangat dan Ramen pedasnya (selera author banget XD) di sebuah kedai yang ditemuinya saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

Setelah menghabiskannya, Chanyeol beranjak berjalan menuju Ahjussi kasir untuk membayar pesanannya tadi. Chanyeol juga mengambil Ramen yang sengaja dipesan bungkus untuk dibawanya pulang.

Keluar dari kedai itu, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tinggal 15 menit lagi dengan berjalan kaki. Sudut jalan yang dilalui Chanyeol memang sepi. Jalanan basah sehabis hujan membuat harum tanah basah menyeruak.

Dinginnya suhu berlawanan dengan hangatnya kulit Chanyeol membuat kacamatanya sedikit mengembun. Chanyeol terhenti sebentar untuk membersihkan kacamatanya.

Dia melewati sebuah taman. Mendengar ada sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol terhenti. Penasaran, Chanyeol pun memasuki taman itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat seorang namja yang terduduk di sebuah ayunan.

Namja yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi.

Chanyeol kaget. Namun juga senang! Mengapa namja itu bisa disini malam malam seperti ini? Namun akhirnya dia bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

Chanyeol pun mendekati namja itu dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Hei.." ucap Chanyeol

"Nuguseyo?"

"Kau tak ingat? Mengapa kau sangat pelupa? Kita bahkan sudah bertemu 2 kali!" cerocos Chanyeol

"Hmm.. 2 kali.." gumam namja itu

"Oh! Kamu yang di Pameran Lukisan tadi ya?" Tanya namja itu semangat

"Nah itu tau! Hei.. Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm.. Tidak papa.. Hanya.."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalu.."

"Kau sedih?"

"Sebenarnya sangat.. Mau kuceritakan?"

"Hhhmm.. Sepertinya menarik?"

"Guerae, akan kuceritakan.."

_Flashback on_

Terlihat 2 namja kecil kecil sedang berlarian di sebuah taman. Namja yang satunya memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari namja yang satunya dengan wajah yang tampan, sedangkan satunya bertubuh pendek dengan wajah yang sangat manis.

"Ya! Berhenti kau!"

"Tidak mau! Bweek!"

Mereka terus bekejar-kejaran sampai namja yang lebih pendek itu berhenti. Dia berjogkok memegangi lututnya. Namja yang mengejarnya pun menangkapnya.

"Kya! Kena kau!" ujarnya sambil memeluk namja pendek itu erat.

"Kyaaaa! Hentikaan! Kyahaaikk!" ujar si namja pendek yang sepertinya mulai melupakan kelelahannya. Dan mereka pun tertawa tergelak bersama.

Tiba tiba sang namja manis pun berdiri dan menarik tangan namja satunya ke ayunan. Mereka pun duduk di ayunan masing masing.

"Ya.."

"Nde?"

"Kau masih ingat ucapan bu guru Sooyoung tadi nggak?"

"Emang bu guru ngomong apa?"

"Tentang tuna tuna itu loh.. Ada yang namanya buta juga.."

"Oh itu.. Emang kenapa?"

"Gini.. Kalau aku buta, apa kau masih mau bermain denganku?"

"Hei, mengapa kau Tanya begitu? Nggak baik loh!"

"Ahaha.. Aku hanya bertanya saja.."

"Ehm, kalau saja engkau buta, kalau saja aku buta, kalau saja semua terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu.. Menemanimu.. Karena aku sayang kamu.." ucap sang namja tampan, mungkin bagi orang dewasa, janji seperti itu bahasanya sangat berantakan, namu bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah janji yang sangat istimewa.

"Benarkah?"

"Mengapa kau ragu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dari sini?"

"Maka aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.."

"Wae? Mengapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Kau meragukanku? Oke tatap mataku!" ucap sang namja tampan sambil mengangkat dagu sang namja manis untuk menatapnya.

Hampir satu menit mereka bertatapan sampai salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan Kristal dari matanya, si namja pendek lebih tepatnya.

"Hei! Mengapa kau menangis?" ucap sang namja tampan.

"Gwenchana.. Aku mempercayaimu.." dengan itu si namja manis langsung memeluk namja dihadapannya. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada mungil namun bidang si namja tampan.

Namja satunya lagi pun membalas pelukannya tak kalah nyaman. Mereka berpelukan. Hingga..

"Hei, ini jam berapa?" Tanya sang namja manis memecah keheningan.

"Ehm.. Omo! Sudah jam 7! Kajja kita pulang!"

Mereka pun beranjak dan keluar dari taman itu. Berjalan bergandengan bersama saat menyebrang jalan.

Sesampainya di seberang jalan, tiba tiba sang namja kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei! Ayo jalan.." ucap sang namja tampan

"Eh, topiku dimana?" Tanya namja manis itu sambil meraba kepalanya.

Mereka pun melihat lihat sekitar mereka. Hingga..

"Omo! Itu topiku!"

"Yasudah, kau disini dulu, aku yang ambil!"

"Shireeo.. Itu di tengah jalan! Aku ikut.."

"Gwenchana, kau tunggu disini, aku yang ambil, nde? Jangan khawatir.."

Setelah itu si Namja tampan pun berjalan kearah tengah jalan. Namun..

_YEOLLIE AWAS!_

_HUH? AH! BRAK!_

_BRUK!_

_BAEKKIE!_

_Flashback Off_

"Baekhyun?"

"Wah, ternyata benar kau Park Chanyeol.."

"Baekkie?"

"Ya, kau ingat itu, kah? Mungkin trauma yang mendalam membuat kau amnesia tentang masa lalumu.."

"Baek?"

"Aku tak bisa pergi dengan tenang, Yeol.. Namun, aku bertemu seorang Guardian, aku dihidupkan kembali mulai dari saat kecelakaan itu, aku tau semua yang terjadi, aku mengikutimu, tapi Guardian itu menghidupkanku dalam semu, hingga aku menampakkan wujudku pada saat yang tepat, yaitu sekarang."

"T-tapi.."

"Matamu adalah mataku, Yeol.."

Sontak Chanyeol membulatkan mata- ehm, yang bersanggar di rongga matanya sekarang. Namja manis didepannya ternyata membaca fikiran Chanyeol dengan baik. Nampak seperti hantu saja..

"Maafkan aku yang saat itu mendorongmu terlalu keras, matamu membentur sesuatu.. Dan tentu saja.."

"Te-tentu Saja?"

"Tentu saja saat itu kau langsung pingsan. Matamu rusak parah. Dan keluargaku.. Bersedia mencangkok-an mataku kepadamu.. Sayang mereka semua sudah tiada.. Maaf, aku menyinggungmu.."

"Baek.."

"Aku mengetahui ini semua, karena tepat disaat kau pingsan, aku dihidupkan kembali.."

"Apakah ini semua karenaku?"

"Yeollie, masihkah kau mengingat perjanjian 1 menit kita?"

_Flashback On_

"Gyah! Baekkie, Baekkie, Ireonayo!" Chanyeol kecil tampak berteriak-teriak dan mengguncangkan badan Baekkie yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Yeollie…"

"Baekkie, kepalamu berdarah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Gwenchanah.. Matamu berdarah.."

"Hah? Aku tak peduli! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau bisa ditabrak?"

"Yeol.. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeollie, saranghae.."

"Nado, saranghae, baekkie.."

"Yeol, Bisakah kau menjanjikanku satu hal?"

"Baekkie.."

"Aku akan pergi, Yeol.."

"Apakah kau akan pulang, Baek? Mau kemana kau? Ini darahmu gimana, hiks!" Chanyeol kecilpun tak kuasa untuk menahan airmatanya.

"Suatu hari kita akan bertemu.. Maukah kau menjanjikan satu hal?"

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku Yeollie.. Hiks! Jika Yeollie bertemu Baekkie lagi, Yeollie berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Baekkie pergi lagi! Hah! Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan mengikutimu, Baek! Hiks!"

"Baek.."

Baek?!

BAEK! BAEKKIE! ANDWAE! BAEKKIE!

BAEK! YEOLLIE SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU DISINI! ADA APA DENGANMU BAEK?

BAEK IREONA!

BAEKKIE!

_Flashback Off_

"Nde.. Aku mengingatnya, Baek.." pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Menatapnya dalam diam.

"Yeollie.. Apakah janjimu masih berlaku?"

"Tentu Baekkie.." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aku sangat lega bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang.. Aku harus pergi..-"

"Dan aku akan mengkutimu, Baek.."

"Yeol, tapi bagaimana dengan duniamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

"Duniaku adalah kamu, sayang.."

"Benarkah?"

"Nde.."

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Saranghae, Yeollie.."

"Nado Saranghae, Baekkie.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOUGE

"Yeol, kau yakin?"

"Tentu yakin sayang.."

"Tapi lihatlah itu semua orang jadi menangis.."

"Biarlah sayang, yang penting aku bersamamu.."

"Bahkan nisanmu berada tepat disebelah nisanku"

"Hahahaha.. Kita emang jodoh!"

"Yasudah, kajja kita menemui Guardian Suho.."

Ya, mereka berdua, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja mengintip di balik Pohon itu hanya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka yang sekarang berada di alam yang sama.

Mereka yang mewujudkan janji 1 menit mereka, Akan membuka lembaran bahagia yang baru.

Di Surga.

.

.

Dengan menyisakkan seorang yeoja yang masih terheran dengan aksi Chanyeol memeluk pohon dan meninggal dengan sendirinya.. Dengan kimchi ditangannya.

.

.

.

END

Review juseyoohhh~~


End file.
